ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rookie/YouTube Videos
This is a list of YouTube videos that Rookie did. Videos # coming out - 6/20/17 - Rookie announces that she is coming out as pansexual. # new year, new halt's mansion season!! - 1/2/18 - Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion is getting a third season. # about veronica''...' - 7/20/18 - Rookie sadly announces that Veronica has passed away in the season 5 finale of Halt's Mansion. # '''halt's mansion is getting a sequel?! - 7/25/18 - Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion is getting a sequel series on Hulu. She also announces that there's gonna be some new characters in the sequel. # my favorite tv shows! ��''' ''- 8/10/18 - Rookie talks about her favorite TV shows. # ''why i hate my druncle... ''- 8/21/18 - Rookie talks about why she hates her drunk uncle. # '''''cartoon characters as jojos! - 9/8/18 - Rookie draws various cartoon characters dressed up as some JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters. # top 10 favorite spongebob episodes - 9/14/18 - Rookie talks about her favorite top 10 SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. # why i don't celebrate on halloween''' ''- 10/31/18 - Rookie talks about why she don't celebrate Halloween. # '''''my 29th birthday! - 11/17/18 - Rookie draws some Halt's Mansion characters celebrating her birthday. # remembering stephen hillenburg ��''' ''- 11/30/18 - Rookie announces that Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of the SpongeBob SquarePants, has passed away. # '''''halt's new voice - 12/10/18 - Rookie announces that Halt will be voiced by J. G. Quintel for the new season of Halt's Mansion on Adult Swim. # how kimberly widow destroys christmas! part 1'' '- 12/20/18 - Rookie tells a story about how Kimberly destroys Christmas in part 1. # 'how kimberly widow destroys christmas! part 2 '- 12/25/18 - Rookie continues telling the story about how Kimberly destroys Christmas in part 2. # 'went to six flags for the first time '''- 1/4/19 - Rookie tells a story about how she went to Six Flags for the first time. # ''top 10 worst spongebob episodes ''-''' 1/12/19 - Rookie talks about her top 10 worst SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. # ''cartoon characters as vocaloid''! '- 1/31/19 - Rookie draws various cartoon characters dressed up as Vocaloid # 'why i don't celebrate on valentines's day '''- 2/14/19 - Rookie talks about why she don't celebrate Valentine's Day. # '''''cosplaying some halt's mansion characters - 2/22/19 - Rookie tries to cosplay some Halt's Mansion characters. # reacting to us trailer'' '- 2/27/19 - Rookie reacts to an upcoming horror film Us trailer. # '''Halt's Mansion Season 6 Trailer - 3/1/19 - A trailer to the new season of Halt's Mansion. # my favorite characters!'' ✨ '- 3/10/19 - Rookie draws her favorite 10 characters. # 'top 10 best halt's mansion episodes '''- 3/15/19 - Rookie talks about her top 10 best Halt's Mansion episodes. # ''a new character??? ''- 3/23/19 - Rookie announces that there's gonna be a new character in the new season of Halt's Mansion. # ''reacting to detective pikachu trailer ''- 4/13/19 - Rookie reacts to an upcoming Pokémon film Detective Pikachu. # '''''what if halt's mansion meets looney tunes? - 4/20/19 - Rookie draws some Halt's Mansion and Looney Tunes crossover. # new episodes of halt's mansion is coming this summer! - 5/17/19 - Rookie announces that the new episodes of Halt's Mansion is coming this summer. # reacting to the lion king trailer ''- 5/31/19 - Rookie reacts to an upcoming Disney film The Lion King. # ''pride month ''- 6/8/19 - Rookie draws some Halt's Mansion LGBT characters celebrating Pride Month. # ''halt's mansion is having a movie!! - 6/18/19 - Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion will be getting their first movie. # happy birthday, halt widow! �� ''- 6/21/19 - Rookie draws a picture of various Warner Bros characters celebrating Halt's birthday. # ''Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem | Teaser Trailer ''- 7/3/19 - A trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem. # ''spongebob's 20th anniversary special! �� ''- 7/15/19 - Rookies reviews about the new SpongeBob SquarePants special episode, SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout. # ''halt's mansion season 6 shorts - 7/19/19 - Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion season 6 shorts is available on YouTube and Adult Swim online. # remembering russi taylor ��''' ''- 8/1/19 - Rookie announces that Russi Taylor, the voice of Minnie Mouse, has passed away. # ''rocko is finally back! ''- 8/13/19 - Rookie reviews about the new Netflix animated special, Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling. # some halt's mansion memes that will make you scream loudly af '- ''9/7/19 - Rookie reacts to some Halt's Mansion memes. # ''Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem | Official Trailer ''-'' 9/13/19 - ''A official trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem. # ''Mansión de Halt: Locura de marionetas | Tráiler Oficial en español ''- 9/20/19 - A official trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem (Spanish version). # ''Halt's Haus: Marionette Mayhem | Offizieller Trailer in Deutsch ''- 9/20/19 -''' A official trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem (German version). # Halt's Mansion: Folie marionnette | Bande annonce officielle en français '- 9/20/19 -'' A official trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem (French version). # ''寡妇府: 木偶混乱 |官方中文预告片 '- 9/20/19 - ''A official trailer to the upcoming Netflix horror film Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem (Mandarin Chinese version). # 'some more halt's mansion memes that doot my horn '''- 10/5/19 - Rookie reacts to some Halt's Mansion memes again. # ''halt's mansion is the best anime ''- 10/19/19 - Rookie reacts to Halt's Mansion Japanese dub. # coming tomorrow... '-10/24/19 - ''Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem will be released to Netflix this Friday. # ''halt's mansion is banned in africa?! '- 11/6/19 - ''Rookie announces that Halt's Mansion is banned in Kenya due to LGBT+ themes. She also rants about why Kenya and some other African countries keep banning some LGBT shows and movies. # 'meet my girlfriend (ft. Becky Maxwell)' - 11/15/19 -'' Rookie introduces her girlfriend, Becky Maxwell. # ''Halt's Mansion Season 7 Teaser ''- 11/17/19 - A trailer to the new season of Halt's Mansion. # which halt's mansion character are you? ft. the cast of Halt's Mansion '- 12/12/19 - ''The cast of Halt's Mansion deiced to takes a pop quiz and finds out which Halt's Mansion character are they. # ''opening some gifts! '- 12/25/19 -'' Rookie deiced to open some Christmas presents. # 'Halt's Mansion Season 7 Intro '- 12/31/19 - An opening theme song for the new season of Halt's Mansion. # 'the end of youtube? '''- 1/8/20 - Rookie rants about why COPPA is ruining YouTube. # '''''Halt's Mansion Season 7 Trailer ''- 1/29/20 -'' A trailer to the new season of Halt's Mansion. Vocaloid Covers # 【Vocaloid cover】Beast【Kagamine Len】- 6/21/18 - Kagamine Len sings Beast by CircusP ft. Kagamine Rin. # ''【Vocaloid cover】TBA【TBA】 +vsq ''- 7/19/18 - Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:VaporwaveToons2002's ideas